


Small Intimacies

by brotective



Series: kaochisa week [1]
Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Arcades, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dating, Established Relationship, F/F, First Dates, Fluff, Secret Relationship, Stargazing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-24 22:55:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21107387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brotective/pseuds/brotective
Summary: Chisato’s career meant that she had never gotten the chance to go on a real date with Kaoru. Kaoru makes plans to do her best to change that.[ kaochisa week day 1 - date ]





	Small Intimacies

**Author's Note:**

> KAOCHISA WEEK KAOCHISA WEEK!!! I’M SO EXCITED I’M GONNA WRITE SO MUCH STUFF

Kaoru and Chisato went on a lot of dates for a couple that wasn’t even dating.

Of course, they couldn’t call them “dates” in any way, besides the way that Chisato called her outings with Kanon ‘tea dates’. Anything past that was pushing it.

But both of them were slowly going insane from having to sneak in each other’s houses, with Chisato taking every 5 minutes out of their sleepovers to post cute pictures of herself so her fans knew she was still a cute, pure idol. They were sick of it.

So Kaoru got a plan.

“Chisato, shall we go on a date today?” she asked the next time she saw her at CiRCLE. Nobody was in the room at the moment but Marina, who was both preoccupied and not a snitch, so Kaoru wasn’t worried. “There is an arcade three stations away, and my sources have told me that there is a lovely stargazing spot near there.”

Chisato smiled at her. “Your ‘sources’?”

“Kokoro, of course. She told me of quite a lovely date she had with Hagumi there, and I would be happy to cuddle up beneath the stars.”

Chisato felt herself lighten up at the idea, and she was about to enthusiastically agree before she suddenly frowned. “Kaoru, you can’t tease me like this... you know we can’t.”

Kaoru smiled, reaching out to place a hand on her shoulder. “I say that we can. In fact, I promise I will show you the most wonderful time we have had together since Romeo and Juliet.”

“A difficult standard, certainly. And you are... sure that this won’t get me fired?”

“Completely sure.”

Chisato smiled at her confidence. “All right. I can’t distrust that adorable face.”

Kaoru blushed at the compliment. “Chisato, th-that’s...”

She giggled. “Yes, that’s the one. Right there.” She approached Kaoru, leaning over to kiss her cheek. “You’re lucky I don’t have anything to do after rehearsal today.”

Kaoru’s cheeks only turned redder at that. “I-In any case, I admire your dedication to your career, and I am more lucky that you enjoy being with me than anything...”

Now Chisato was the one blushing. Kaoru chuckled lightly.

“You can wait here for Hello, Happy World to finish rehearsal. I’m sure Marina-san would not mind, and I certainly wouldn’t have an issue with taking you out immediately after. My charger is in my bag if you need to borrow it.”

“Thank you, but I think I will return home first. I want to be cute for our date, after all.”

The way Chisato said ‘date’ made Kaoru’s heart flutter. They were really going on a date, a real one...!

“Then I shall meet you there at...” Kaoru took a moment to think of a time. “5:30?”

“You shall.” Chisato smiled, waving at her. “I’ll see you soon.”

An hour later, rehearsal was finished.

“Good work today, Kaoru,” Michelle told her as Kanon handed her a bottle of water.

“And you, my fair Michelle. Ah, what a fleeting day this was... but alas, I must take flight.”

“Oh, are you doing something?” Kanon asked as Michelle took the whole bottle of water into her mouth. Interesting.

“Indeed, I am. An old friend of mine and I are spending the evening together.”

Kanon was smart enough to know who it was, but she didn’t say any more than that.

“Have fun, Kaoru!” Kokoro said, a wide smile on her face.

“Mhm, mhm! Make sure to tell Hagumi all about it!” Hagumi agreed, smiling just as widely. Kaoru chuckled.

“How lucky I am to have such marvelous friends. Fear not, for I shall keep you posted! But for now, I fear I must take my leave.”

She waved at them all as she left. Sure, she was a little sweaty after all of that, but Chisato certainly wouldn’t mind. They were going to have a good day together.

She arrived at her doorstep at 5:29, and Chisato opened the door at 5:30.

“You look beautiful,” Kaoru said with a smile. Chisato really did—she had put on a nice polka-dot dress and a sweater, as well as black tights so her legs didn’t freeze. “We may be doing quite a bit of walking. Will your shoes be all right?”

“They should be,” Chisato said. “I promise you that I’ll be careful.”

“Well, I suppose I may just have to carry you. There are worse fates.”

Chisato laughed softly. “That would _definitely_ get me fired.”

Kaoru reached out, gently letting her fingers brush against her girlfriend’s. Chisato looked at her with some surprise.

“What are you doing?”

“If we cannot hold hands, we can touch them.” Kaoru smiled warmly at her. “If we cannot kiss, the sweet gazes you give me are more than enough. “If we cannot cuddle, I can share my jackets with you, and we can lean into each other’s sides.”

Chisato smiled a bit at that, looking at her as she touched her hand again. “It’s a bit much, don’t you think? It won’t get me in trouble, but it seems to be too small to bother with.”

“Nonsense, my dear. Every bit of intimacy we share means the world to me.”

Chisato stepped out of the house, laughing softly as she locked the door behind her and moved to stand close to Kaoru’s side. “Now you’re just being cheesy.”

“Ah, but I mean every word. I would never lie to you.”

“And that’s what makes you so charming.” She gave Kaoru a playful look as they began walking to the station together. “My sweet prince.”

“A-Ah... I never thought you to be the nicknaming sort.”

“I usually am not. But I suppose this is the truest form of myself.”

Kaoru smiled at her, reaching out to bump hands with her again. She mouthed an ‘I love you’, and Chisato mouthed it back.

They made it to the station. Chisato sighed when she saw how busy it was.

“I thought we would have some time to ourselves,” she said, sighing. She sounded disappointed.

“Well, I suppose that isn’t reasonable at this time on a Saturday.” Kaoru said that, but she seemed to be disappointed, too. “It’s all right. We will have our time, and we only need to put up with a cramped train for a bit.”

Chisato smiled slightly at her. “I suppose you’re right.” She looked at the train, trying not to be visibly intimidated. “We have to switch stations, don’t we...?”

Kaoru nodded. “Indeed, we do. Not to worry, however. We aren’t on a schedule.”

“It’s fun this way, anyway. I suppose Kanon taught me that.”

“Kanon has taught us a lot of things. I’m glad that we are both lucky enough to have her as a friend.”

They both found themselves smiling at that as they got on their train.

“All right, then, it’s... two stations down, and then we switch to a different line, yes?” Chisato whispered, trying not to be inconsiderate to the other passengers.

“Indeed, it is.”

“Thank you.”

Chisato went quiet after that, allowing herself to rest on Kaoru’s side. It was crowded enough that such a thing wouldn’t raise any suspicion.

Kaoru briefly allowed herself to let her arm down so their hands could touch. She didn’t dare to interlace their fingers or any of the other sweet things that she wanted to do, but she did let the back of her hand rest against the back of Chisato’s.

Chisato smiled, and it was sweet.

They made it to their stop, and the social obligation not to talk disappeared—but only for a bit.

“So we go to... this platform,” Chisato attempted, gesturing to the map.

“Not quite. The one to the left of it,” Kaoru said. She took Chisato’s hand in hers and guided it a bit to point to the right location. Normally, Chisato would have objected to being handled like that, but Kaoru was gentle in her touch and there was a mutual understanding that it was just an excuse to hold hands.

“Ah... I suppose I was not built for this.”

“No, you’re good at it. You haven’t had to do much of this, have you?”

Chisato shook her head. “Only occasionally for tea.”

Kaoru smiled. “Then we will just have to have outings like this more often.”

They shared a look for a moment before Chisato started to walk towards the platform. Kaoru followed, being her eyes in making sure that it was the right place.

It turned out that it was, and the rest of their train ride went well with little incident. They began talking as they made their way there.

“You said we were going to an arcade, didn’t you?” Chisato asked.

“Indeed, I did.” Kaoru turned a soft pink as she spoke again. “I hope you don’t mind... I know it may not be a particularly intellectual pastime.”

Chisato reached up, covering her mouth to shush her. “Not another word from you. It’s something fun that we have not done in a while; that may be reason enough.” She thought for a moment. “I remember we went somewhere like that when we were young... for a birthday, was it?”

“I do believe so, but I don’t remember whose. Another girl in our class...?”

“Not one of the ones who used to bully you.”

“No, certainly not. Although I do believe that they were there.” Kaoru paused for a moment, though she continued walking. “You always did a fine job protecting me back then.”

“You deserved to be protected.” Chisato smiled at her. “You’ve grown much stronger, but I think you still do.”

“As do you. I suppose that’s why we are here for each other.”

Kaoru looked down at her, and her eyes briefly moved down to her lips, but she knew that wasn’t possible when they were this out in the open. Chisato looked back at her, and it was clear that they both knew.

The one bad thing about going out was how much waiting was involved.

The pair stepped into the arcade, which was an immediate barrage on the senses. The games were loud and flashed bright colors, and although the crowd was dying down, it was busy enough that they had to be careful—especially since a lot of the younger girls would probably recognize Chisato.

Still, when Kaoru looked down at her girlfriend, she had this relaxed, almost angelic smile on her face. That must have meant that she was doing something right.

“Kaoru, what are you standing there for?” Chisato asked. “Let’s find something we can do together.”

Kaoru looked around for a moment before her eyes settled on Mario Kart. Chisato seemed to notice.

“I’m going to beat you, you know.”

“Allow myself to be bested by such a dear friend of mine? I would never,” Kaoru said, smiling excitedly as she led her over. “But I will still be happy about having the chance to play by your side.”

Chisato snorted, which turned into a full on laugh after a moment. Kaoru genuinely looked confused as to why.

“Hm? Did I say something funny?”

Chisato was still laughing. “You’re so cute!” she said—and immediately realized her mistake, standing up straight and panicking for a moment, before realizing that the arcade was so loud that anyone more than two feet away from her couldn’t even hear her. Still, she tried to compose herself, even as she was still giggling (and even as Kaoru’s growing blush got even cuter). “Perhaps I will amend my statement, then. I am going to beat you, _and_ we are going to have a wonderful time.”

“Ah, the true spirit of Mario Kart.” Kaoru led her in that direction and they both sat down. “Ah, do you remember when the sun is supposed to set?” she asked.

“The sun?” Chisato seemed confused by that, which was fair—it was sort of an odd question. “No, but I’ll check. Hang on for just a moment.”

She pulled out her phone and looked. “6:24... so about 45 minutes from now.”

“Ah, I see. Then we have about that long to enjoy ourselves.” Kaoru pushed a coin in, and Chisato did the same. “I wouldn’t be opposed to staying longer, of course...”

“No, that’s all right. I don’t want to be home too late, with my busy schedule tomorrow,” Chisato said as they both selected their characters. “Aya-chan wants us to work especially hard on our new song, and of course I can’t say no to such a request. The agency only told us about it today, however, so we didn’t have to stay late.”

Kaoru looked over at her. “Take care of yourself, Ch—Chisato.” She almost let her childhood nickname for her slip out, and Chisato smiled a bit as she realized that. “I truly do care a lot about you. I’ll bring you some tea sometime, all right?”

Chisato nodded, her focus going to the screen. “Thank you, Kaoru.” She briefly considered teasing her with her own nickname for her, but it would be less fun to beat her if she had an excuse. “I appreciate it. And don’t work yourself too hard in your own rehearsals. Playing Wayne might be a challenge for you, but you will do better if you relax.”

“Maybe that is true,” Kaoru said, just loudly enough for Chisato to hear. She would have corrected her to ‘absolutely that is true’ if the match wasn’t starting.

Predictably, Chisato absolutely wiped the floor with Kaoru.

“A hit, a very palpable hit,” Chisato said proudly. Kaoru chuckled.

“That line really makes it seem like you’re going to kill me,” she said, although she sounded amused.

Chisato winked at her. “Find out.”

The bright red that appeared on Kaoru’s face allowed Chisato three more wins.

“Now, would you like to try something a bit more cooperative?” Chisato asked. Kaoru nodded.

“Perhaps I could win you something from the claw machine.”

“You know those things are incredibly r-“ Chisato paused, staring at the machine. “Is that... Michelle?”

Kaoru stared as well. “Hm. I suppose Kokoro’s influence really is worldwide. How fleeting.” She hesitated, moving a bit closer before speaking again. “It does appear to be rather poorly made.”

“Well, it is a toy in a claw machine.”

“Indeed... perhaps something else, then. Hm...” Kaoru looked around again before Chisato spoke.

“How about the ‘wheel of tickets’? We likely won’t get _much_ with our winnings, but we could get some candy to share when we go to stargaze.”

Kaoru’s eyes lit up at that. “Let us spin a few rounds, then. Hm, if fair lady luck is on my side, perhaps I could even get the jackpot.”

“We’ll see.”

Kaoru walked over, put a coin in, and held her hand out to Chisato. “Do the honors with me?”

Chisato gladly took her hand, moving it to the button with hers. “If you insist, I suppose.”

The couple pressed the button together. The wheel spun, and spun, and...

Ten tickets. About what was expected.

They both made eye contact.

“Shall we try again?” Kaoru asked.

Chisato nodded. “We shall.”

They brought their hands down on the button.

It spun.

Ten more tickets.

“...why don’t we just buy some cotton candy?” Chisato suggested. Kaoru nodded in agreement.

“Indeed. Perhaps we spoke too soon about this... wheel.” Kaoru briefly checked her phone. “Ah, it is already 6:10... how time flies around here.”

Chisato looked around. “We could try a rhythm game. We’re both musicians, so it should not be especially hard.”

“I am afraid that I have never been especially good at those. Would you like to play one side and I shall do my best with the other?”

“That’s more than all right by me,” Chisato said. She put in a coin and turned the game on, scrolling through the songs. “Kaoru, is there anything that you would like t—oh!”

“What is it?” Kaoru asked, but she understood as soon as she saw the screen. “Shuwarin Dreaming, hm? I suppose it makes sense. You are quite famous, Chisato.”

“I would play it, but perhaps it would draw too much attention...” Chisato looked at it for a moment.

Well, it wasn’t that awful... as far as everyone else is concerned, they were just two friends hanging out. Playing one of Chisato’s songs wasn’t unreasonable.

“It won’t hurt anything,” Kaoru reassured her. That was the final push Chisato needed to smile and push the button to play it. “Oh, dear... is this a level 8?”

“You’ll be okay,” Chisato said. “You have attended practically all of my concerts, after all.”

“Ah, you just reminded me. I am not supposed to let you live down that you used to come to ours in disguise.”

Chisato blushed. “You bought one glow stick for each of your fingers once; you have no room to talk.”

They both laughed, almost forgetting that the song was starting. Kaoru fumbled a bit at first, but it wasn’t hard for her to get used to the rhythm of the notes when she was actually listening. Chisato actually felt like she was having fun—and Kaoru was, too.

Looking outside, Chisato saw the sun already beginning to set. She looked over at Kaoru. “Shall we get our cotton candy and go?”

“What a lovely idea. Should I pay, or would you like to?”

“I’ll handle it,” Chisato said. “Thank you, though.”

“Then I’ll get our bill next time,” Kaoru said. Her tone sounded like she planned to insist.

Chisato smiled. “Of course. Next time.”

There was going to be a next time!

The two of them left, holding pink cotton candy and giving up on the whole prize counter thing, to make the relatively long walk to the stargazing spot.

“You still haven’t told me where it is.”

“It isn’t far.” Kaoru laughed softly, genuinely looking happier and more relaxed. “Fear not. You will not have to survive another train ride until we return home.”

“So I’ll just follow you and hope that you know your way?” Chisato asked.

“Well... effectively, yes.”

Chisato reached out to her, letting their hands touch again as she gazed up at her. “All right.”

They walked, and walked, and...

The spot was at the top of a small hill. The houses and stores on the street had faded away by the time they got there, replaced by grass and trees, and there was a small clearing. It was empty, looked mostly untouched, and the flowers blooming around it were beautiful. The time of night meant that everything was soaked in blue.

Kaoru brought Chisato into the clearing and sat down in the grass. Indeed, with the bright lights of the city far from here, the stars were brighter and more beautiful than ever before. It wasn’t even high up enough for Kaoru to be afraid.

“You didn’t tell me we would be alone,” Chisato said quietly, finishing the last bite of her cotton candy and sticking the cone into her pocket.

“I didn’t know. Do you... er, like it?” Kaoru asked. Chisato smiled, reaching out to lace their fingers together.

“I do. It’s a lovely change from our usual lack of privacy, and it’s beautiful here.”

Kaoru laid back, and Chisato joined her. They both looked at the stars, although their thoughts were more focused on each other.

There was a bit of silence before Chisato spoke, softly and with some hesitation.

“Kaoru?”

“Hm?”

Chisato rolled over, laying her head on Kaoru’s chest and putting an arm around her.

“I love you.”

Kaoru leaned down to kiss the top of her head, smiling at how comfortable she looked. Finally, they had a real chance to be alone together.

“I love you, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> thank u all for reading this!! i hope u liked it  
if you also want to participate in kaochisa week, it’s october 20th-26th and the prompt list can be found on the instagram .pppaprikaa !!


End file.
